


Wanderer

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [24]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Great Hiatus, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013, internet research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Hiatus, Holmes misses home.<br/>Written for the JWP prompt for words "abdicate" and "Zarathustra" out of five words given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer

There was a certain pleasure in being forced to abdicate, to follow at random the wide and narrow paths of a fascinating world. But as Sherlock Holmes strode the ancient camel paths of the Silk Road, he knew that his respite was temporary. Too soon he reached the ancient city of Bactria (Balkh, the Afghans called it, since their conquest not half a century gone). There, in the shadows of an empire crumbling into dust, where Zarathustra had once sought the balance between truth and lies, he felt the pull of distant fog-bound streets and a friend to walk beside.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the [Watson's Woes LJ Community](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/844806.html)
> 
> The internet research was via Wikipedia... Ack!


End file.
